


informal fucking

by fickhuck



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, hi i'm so sorry, i'm literally so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickhuck/pseuds/fickhuck
Summary: sometimes Otto is a slut for Awsten's dick. and sometimes Geoff wants both of them to fuck him. And sometimes, they have free time to waste after shows.





	informal fucking

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this sucks ass and i can't proofread yikes i'm a disaster. enjoy:)

The bass thudded in my ears. The lights flashed in my face. I watched Geoff run across the stage with a kind of excited hyperactive enthusiasm. I turned to Otto, and vaguely smiled, knowing he was watching our beautiful boyfriend too. I smiled into my microphone, sorta embarrassed as Geoff softly ground into my leg. Fans screamed, happy that their OTP was real. Oh, if they only knew. I smirked at Geoff, and dug my face into his neck.

"Behave!" I hissed and sent him away. He only grinned and came right back.

"Fuck you, Awsten."

I smirked.

"Technically it would be me and Otto fucking you, you fucking bottom."

Geoff shook his head slightly and sighed. he played the opening chords to Crave, and I knew Otto and I would have to deal with Geoff later.

*

"Come here," Otto growled in my ear as we left the stage. He wound an arm around my waist and pulled me away from the others. I followed him willingly, I loved my boyfriend. He smiled at me and said "Good show tonight, Aws." I knew he was making small talk until we arrived at wherever we were going. That wherever was Geoff's dressing room. Of course.

Otto pushed me up against the wall by the door, and didn't even pretend that he wasn't turned on. I let him attack my mouth with his own, the horny little fuck. As his hand slipped into my jeans, however, thats when I breathed in sharply and pulled away slightly.

"Otto!" I hissed. "We shouldn't do this! What if someone sees? What if somuumf-"

He cut me off with his mouth, wrapping his hand around my base, my moan muffled into his mouth.

"Shhhhh, Awsten. it's fine." he said, his hand still down my pants. "It's okay. no one's gonna see us."

"But-"

"The only butt you should be talking about is mine or Geoff's. he does have a fantastic ass, you know."

"True, and so do you, but-"

"What did I say?" Otto's growl forced me into submission. 

"Sorry."

"That's what I thought. Now, Geoff is in there, and you and I are gonna go fuck him, okay?"

"Totally okay, Otto."

Otto smiled, removed his hand from my pants, and pushed open Geoff's door. He was sitting, facing away from us, at a table. He was rubbing his face sleepily. Otto nodded, and I went on Geoff's right side while Otto went on his left.

"Hey babe." I whispered into Geoff's ear while Otto licked up his neck. Geoff shivered, and took his face out of his hands.

"You seem tired," Otto whispered into Geoff's other ear while I sucked hickeys onto his neck, searching for his sweet spot. "But trust me, babe, when we're done with you, it'll seem like you were wide awake before."

Geoff shivered and moaned softly, and I knew the combination of Otto's words and my tongue were turning him on.

"Noooooo, Awsten, fuuuuuck."

I pulled away and Geoff whined a little.

"Okay, I love both of you guys, but seriously, y'all are sweaty motherfuckers." Otto held his nose and pretended to waft the air away.

"Shut the fuck up, you know you love me, bitch."

*

While I turned on the water and shit, I saw Geoff and Otto making out in the reflection off the mirror.

"Couldn't you guys have waited until we got into the shower?"

"Nope!" Otto smiled as Geoff shoved his pants down. the horny slut. I smiled and yanked my shirt off. Otto still gasped at the sight of my chest, even three years into the relationship. I never got over his ass though, so I guess the feeling is mutual.

Soon we were all in the shower, and for once we were actually showering. Except there wasn't enough space, so one of its would wash their hair while the other two heatedly made out, or fingered each other. I smiled at the sight of my two boyfriends fingering each other while I washed my hair, the water around my feet turning purple with leftover dye. I let the water wash the nice-smelling foam from my hair. I tapped Geoff on the shoulder, and motioned to Otto, who was attempting to get inside of Geoff. Geoff moaned loud and I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh!"

"No, I- fuck- want you to- shit, Otto, do that again- fuck me."

Otto and I glanced at each other, we were used to sharing, but in a shower? Eh, sure. Why not?"

Otto kissed Geoff's forehead, and asked "Prep?"

Geoff shook his head, and Otto turned him around so that he was in between me and him. he basically slammed into him, as I kissed him and rubbed his sides to help with any discomfort. Otto was unreasonably big, after all, and Geoff had asked for no prep. I very gently dropped to my knees infront of Geoff, and gently kitten licked his tip. He moaned so loud, I thought the people I the next state would be able to hear it. A fist slammed on the door, making us all jump, and we heard Jawn's voice. 

"I know you guys are kinky shits and all, but when you make a mess, you have to clean it up!"

I laughed, and since Otto's lips were on Geoff's back, and Geoff was in no state to respond, I yelled "Don't worry Jawn, we're all innocent little mormon boys, remember?"

I could almost hear Jawn rolling his eyes, but I knew we always had to clean up. If Bus Invaders happened to show up, we couldn't exactly have a cum-stained shower, now could we? (thats happened before, and it was pretty awkward. luckily Jawn covered for us, saying his girlfriend was staying for a bit)

Turning my attention back to Geoff's needy dick, I twirled my tongue around the head before sinking as low as I could on it. I got almost all of him in my mouth, my nose nestled into the soft, wet, curly dark hair surrounding the base. Geoff gasped, and I looked up, still retaining some innocence in my eyes. I bobbed up and down **(if there's bob bryar jokes u gonna b blocket)** on his dick, taking him deeper with every pull of my tongue.

"Fuuuck, Geoff, you're so pretty..." Otto panted out, still slamming into Geoff from behind. I hummed in agreement, the vibrations making Geoff moan louder than usual.

I pulled off, panting, and Geoff whined. He fuckin whined.

"Close?" I asked both Geoff and Otto. Geoff shook his head, but Otto panted out "Not even. I could do this for hours."

It was true. I've seen the two of them go for 3 hours straight and 7 orgasms each. It's fairly impressive.

"Good." I growled, and turned both Otto and Geoff around so I could push in too. but first, prep. No matter what Geoff said, two dicks was a lot to have in one asshole. I pushed my fingers up against Geoff's mouth and whispered "Suck."

And that he did. He took my long slim fingers into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the digits, moaning because of Otto, and because he knew what I was going to do next. Once the digits were thoroughly coated in saliva, I kissed his neck and pulled them out. Otto slowed down, but definitely didn't stop. I circled Geoff's pink hole with a slightly slimy finger, and pushed it inside of Geoff. He whimpered slightly at the stretch, but if Otto kept moving, I knew he was gonna be okay. I added a second, and then a third.

"Stop!" Geoff said suddenly, and I pulled one finger out and Otto stilled.

"You okay baby?" I asked.

"Yeah... just... just take it a little bit slower, okay?"

"Okay." I said, and kissed his lower back. I very gently added another finger, and scissored them a bit so he would feel less discomfort when I entered.

"Ready?" I asked, and when he nodded, I stood up, kissed Otto, and very, very gently pushed my hard tip into Geoff's hole. He whimpered, and Otto distracted him with a kiss. This wasn't the first time we had shared, but it had been a while, what with us being on tour and all. I knew the feeling of my asshole being basically spilt open very well, though, because sex was something that happened whenever, wherever, lube or not. it was pretty great to have two boyfriends that are just as horny as you are. 

Geoff breathed out, and whispered "Move. do something, please."

I looked at Otto, who nodded, and kissed me before pulling out of Geoff, but not all the way. when he did that, I pushed in all the way. I pulled out and he pushed in. we kept going and soon enough we had a rhythm that we could keep up, and Geoff was as comfortable;e as one can be with two dicks up their ass. he tipped his head back and I kissed him, massaging his tongue in mine. Otto's hand crept around infant of us, and wrapped around Geoff's base, where my mouth had been not long ago. my hand joined his, and in a contrast to our thrusts, we jacked him off, slow and sweet, kissing him one after another.

"Close," Geoff moaned around Otto's tongue, and I licked the shell of his ear.

"Okay, sweetie. Come for us. Don't hold back, I wanna hear you scream."

And he did. Geoff came with such a loud moan that I was sure Jawn had left the bus. I pulled my hand away and stuck it in Otto's mouth. The sight of Otto licking Geoff's come off my hand made me moan and release my seed into Geoff. Otto buried his face into my neck as he came too, and Geoff almost screamed from over sensitivity. I pulled out, then Otto did too, and Geoff whined at the feeling of empty. I looked at the wall, then at Otto, then back at the wall, then at Geoff.

"Well, Jawn is gonna kill us."

I smiled, and began to lick the come off the wall. 

"Awsten, you disgusting fuck, there is so much bacteria on that wall. if I wasn't so turned on from that, I would tell you to stop, but you're cute, so go ahead." Geoff sighed and kissed Otto, and the sight of them nearly made me pop a boner. Alas, I'm not 16 anymore and couldn't pop one right after sex, but damn. They were sexy, and they belonged to me

"I love you guys. even after shower threesomes, even after spending so long on this goddamn bus, I still love you guys."

"Love you too, Aws. So much"

"Guys... we still have to clean up."

"Way to kill the mood Otto."

**Author's Note:**

> also the ending was super rushed and it probably really sucks oops:)


End file.
